The Great Kazoo
}} The Order has finished hauling their dragon loot, and Elan needs to find ways around an injury he received. Cast * The Order of the Stick ** Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ ** Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ ** Elan ◀ ▶ ** Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ ** Durkon Thundershield ◀ ▶ ** Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * Silver ◀ ▶ * Whisper ◀ ▶ * Elan's Horse ◀ ▶ * Vaarsuvius' Horse ◀ ▶ * Durkon's Pony ◀ ▶ * Belkar's Riding Dog ◀ ▶ Transcript Belkar: Goddamn it, that took WEEKS! Durkon: Aye, haulin' tha treasure up from tha hole sure was tough. Roy: Well, it would have gone a lot faster if SOMEONE hadn't sprained their wrist. Elan: Hey, it wasn't my fault! It was heavy, and Vaarsuvius dropped the other end! Elan: I'm just sad that I didn't get to play the Heavy Lifting Song to boost your spirits. Roy: That's true, at least some good came of your injury. Elan: But at least you got some snazzy new boots, and I got this clasp for my cloak! Haley: (whispering) Pssst! Elan, it's an art upgrade, we're supposed to pretend we were always drawn this way. Roy: I still can't believe you had all these carts in your Bag of Holding. Haley: Girl's got to be prepared! Tee hee! Belkar: So what now, oh Fearless Leader? Roy: Well, this starmetal thing is kind of a bust, so let's just head back to town and cash in our dragon loot. Haley: Sweeter words have never been spoken! The Order begins heading back. Silver and Elan's horse pull the first cart, while Whisper and Vaarsuvius' horse pull the second cart. Belkar and Durkon ride alongside. Elan: You know, I've been thinking... Roy: I've had nightmares that start this way. Elan: What if you really need the help of my bardic music, and my wrist hasn't healed yet? Roy: That's what we call a "low percentage scenario". Elan: So I've decided to branch out and learn a musical instrument that I don't need to use my hands to play! Roy: What kind of instrument doesn't— Elan begins playing a kazoo, "Bzzz bzz BZZZ!" Roy: Ah. Of course. Elan plays away on his kazoo, "Bzz, bzz, bzz, bzz bz bzzz bz BZZ bzz!" Roy: Great. He spends skill points on Perform (Kazoo), and now I need to make a Knowledge (Limits of My Own Sanity) skill check. D&D Context * The Knowledge and Perform skills have many specialties, like Perform (dance) or Knowledge (geography), but these are fictional game features. Trivia * This comic appeared after about a week long delay in the comic schedule, due to Rich having sprained his wrist. This, of course, is referenced by Roy in the first panel. In the meantime, guest comics filled the space in Sprained Wrist Theater. * As pointed out by Elan, the Order received an art upgrade in this comic: ** Elan got a clasp for his cloak. ** Roy has a little bit of artwork added to his boots. Also, his face and the green hilt of his sword became a bit brighter. ** Durkon's holy symbol now is now a little larger, with a green gemstone. ** Vaarsuvius' cloak now has some bright red decorations. * The comic's title is a reference to The Great Gazoo, a character from The Flintstones. External Links * 198}} View the comic * link|853785}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Bardic Music Category:Order Arrested by Miko